


it's beginning to look a lot like true love

by danthezijn



Series: 10 Days of Christmas [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Shopping, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Short & Sweet, but can be read as a stand alone, uoy evol I 'verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-16 03:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13045869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danthezijn/pseuds/danthezijn
Summary: A tiny glimpse into the future of Jackson and Stiles from my 'uoy evol I' fic (but can be read as a stand alone)orJackson and Stiles go Christmas shopping together





	it's beginning to look a lot like true love

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the following prompt:
> 
> Person A and Person B Christmas shopping

Jackson sighed as he slumped down into the chair. He and Stiles and been Christmas shopping together all day and so far, they had done pretty well. In his opinion anyway. This was, of course, overruled by Stiles, who wouldn’t be content until they found something for _everyone._ At least they never waited till the last moment to get it done.

 

Currently, they were taking a break to eat lunch at their favourite little café. It had Stiles’ beloved chicken parmesan sandwich and his own BLT. It was discovered by accident, when they had just moved in together and decided to check out the mall. The big places were packed, but this tiny café right next to the mall was perfectly occupied, never packed but not empty either, the other patrons a nice background noise.

 

The fact that he and Stiles had favourite places together still made him feel warm on the inside.

 

He was drawn out of his thoughts when Stiles sat down opposite of him, putting their tray on the table in between them. “We still need presents for your parents, my dad and Scott. This break can’t take too long.”

 

Jackson rolled his eyes, grabbing his sandwich and taking a bite. “Relax, please. Having the presents is not going to do you any good if you end up in the hospital due to a stress-induced heart attack.”

 

Stiles shot him the stink eye, but Jackson just quietly took another bite as he smirked. While Stiles practically inhaled his food, he took a much slower pace. They still had a couple of hours to go, after all.

 

Throwing away the trash, he listened as Stiles rambled on about everything they could get for their parents. Jackson took his hand as they left the café, saying goodbye to the barista behind the counter and re-entering the battlefield called Christmas shopping.

 

Stiles buzzed with energy, going from store to store so fast that Jackson could barely keep up. He honestly didn’t know why he was still surprised. It was the same song and dance every year.

 

It was that thought that made him reach for Stiles, stopping him in his tracks and kiss him. Even though he could stress like no other, Jackson felt nothing but love for him.

 

He hoped there were still many more years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Part 4 of the 10 Days of Christmas
> 
> i'm sorry this is so short! i just really wanted to post a little drabble in this 'verse and when i saw this prompt i just couldn't get it out of my head (also, after yesterday's fic i kinda needed a little break).
> 
> all mistakes are my own


End file.
